


Thunder and Dragons

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Daenerys fangirls Thor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Not to be taken seriously, THOR AND DANY ARE ONLY FRIENDS, for au month over on tumblr, jonerys is end game, just for fun, starts between ep 2 and 3 of season 7, thor fangirls Daenerys, thor is friends with daenerys, thor still loves jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: While visiting one of the other realms, Thor happens into Westeros and lands dead center in Dragonstone's throne room. There he meets a little queen who is more than she appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kept threatening to do this and I did. It's not to be taken seriously. All use of any of these characters is for fun. If I fuck up some of the lore, eh, who cares!? D&D didn't give a shit about the world they had built, at least I will give it more respect than they did.

“What is your name?” The beauty sitting on the throne asked him. This was off-putting. How could she not know who he was? But then, all these worlds were different. Perhaps she hadn’t heard of him or his family. 

“Thor Odinson of Asgard.”

The little man to her right looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head. “Where is Asgard located?” she asked.

“Not in this realm. Your Name?”

“Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,” the dark skinned beauty at her side announced. “Rightful Heir to the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

He nodded going through her list of titles. He needed to add some titles of his own to his name.  _ The Strongest Avenger _ .  _ God of Thunder _ . He should start introducing himself as God of Thunder. It held more prestige. 

“Realm? Are you saying that you’re a traveller from another  _ realm _ ?” the queen questioned. 

“I am, Your Grace.”

She tilted her head and nodded at his axe. “And is that your weapon?”

“It is.  _ Stormbreaker _ ,” he said as he held it out for her inspection. “It is said that whoever shall wield the it shall rule Asgard.”

She seemed interested in that, her head tilting ever so slightly. “You’re a king?”

“Not by choice, but yes,” he answered softly.

She stood and walked towards him. She was much shorter than he expected, but beautiful. She walked with her head held high, her shoulders back, and with all the grace that his own mother had possessed. “How have you come here?”

“The Bifrost. I’ve been exploring other realms. I happened to land here." He waved his hand indicating the throne room. 

Her eyes looked him up and down before she asked, “Are you a warrior?”

“I am.”  _ How can she not tell _ ? “Are you?”

“I’ve been in battles,” was her vague answer.

He eyed her again, looking for a dagger, spear, sword, hammer, axe...anything that would show what sort of fighter she was. “What is your weapon of choice?”

“Dragons,” she said with a tilt of her head. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “And how does one use dragons to fight in a battle?”

“I ride the largest.”

He blinked at her. “You have more than one?”

“I have three,” she admitted. 

“Mother of Dragons is more than a title,” the little man replied.

He tilted his head. “How did you birth dragons? Are you a dragon masquerading as a human?”

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. “I received the three eggs as a gift. I put them on my husband’s funeral pyre, walked through the fire, and they hatched for me.”

He blinked at her again. “You can walk through fire  _ and _ you ride dragons?”

She nodded. “What do you do, King Thor?”

He blinked and the sun outside dimmed as electricity flickered over his body. And in a flash, everything went back to normal. “I’m known as the God of Thunder.”

“ _ Known as _ ? Are you a God?”

He nodded. “I am. My brother was the God of Mischief, my sister the Goddess of Death...”

She shook her head. “I’ve never believed in gods. It’s my opinion that if they did exist they abandoned us long ago.”

Thor looked at the others in the room. “Then your Gods aren’t worthy of being called such.”

“And you feel you’re different?”

“I am, Your Grace.”

“Are you here to conquer Westeros?”

He shook his head. “No. Merely exploring. Might I see your dragons?”

The little man behind her cleared his throat and she glanced over her shoulder at him. They exchanged a look and Thor wondered at it. “For what purpose?” she asked.

“I’ve seen dragons before. Fought a few. I want to see how these measure.”

“Do you plan to fight them?”

“Not unless they plan to fight me.”

“I don’t think that would work out for you,” she said softly. “However, if you promise to be courteous, I will keep them reined in.”

“You have my word, Your Grace." He held out his arm to her and she looped her hand through. “Your skin is like fire.”

She smiled up at him, a wicked turn of her lips. “Blood of the dragon,” she said as they began walking down the hall and out to the hillside. 

Thor took in the beauty of the area, the high cliffs, the crashing waves, the caw of the birds. But off in the distance, he saw them. They looked barely big enough to fit in his hand, but then they circled over the water and began flying towards them, growing larger with every flap of their wings.

He stared up in awe as they each landed, shaking the ground as they did so. The black one came toward them, roaring in his face. It backed off, however, when she extended her hand and brushed over his snout. 

He smiled at her. “Magnificent.”

“This is Drogon. The green is Rhaegal and the gold is Viserion. They’re my children.”

“They’re impressive, Your Grace. And you say you ride this one?”

“Yes,” she said as she turned and nodded at him, sending him back to his brothers. “I’m the only one with dragons.”

“What happened to the rest of them?”

“They died out,” she said softly. “Much like my family.”

“I’m sorry. My father and mother are gone.”

“You mentioned a brother and sister.”

He frowned and looked away. “I only knew I had a sister for a few days. And she tried to kill me. My brother, on the other hand, we grew up together and he betrayed me several times.”

She looked at him with a tilt of her head. “Would you dine with me tonight? I would very much like to hear more about your family and people.”

He nodded. “It would be an honor, Your Grace.”

“Daenerys.”

He gave her a smile. “Thor.”


	2. The King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Thor learn more about one another. The King in the North arrives and it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I think I might have messed up tagging this. When I originally tagged it, i thought I labeled it as Thor and Dany were just going to be friends. Apparently when you use the / that means a romantic relationship. Been in fandom for years. Didn't know that there was a difference. So, here you have the ultimate friendship between the God of Thunder and the Mother of Dragons. IT'S ONLY FRIENDSHIP! Please don't post anymore comments about how Jon can't compare to Thor. Like, Thor is a damn god. Who compares?
> 
> Anyway, this is just meant to be fun and not really serious at all. Please don't take it as serious. A lot of dialogue borrowed from Season 7. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Huge thanks to justwanderingneverlost for the mood board and the beta!

He stood in a lovely parlor with a view of the sea. He could see the large dragons flying over the open water and thought, once again, on the little woman that was called their ‘mother’. She was a fierce little thing but he didn’t know much about her beyond her being called the rightful queen and a breaker of chains. He’d broken many things throughout his life, but never thought to name those things as his list of titles. 

The doors behind him opened and the Queen entered followed by a handmaiden with a laden tray of food. “I didn’t know if you cared for ale or wine so I had both brought.”

“Both is splendid,” he said with a smile and held her chair out for her as she sat. He sat across from her and she began serving herself and they were once again left alone. “Your home is beautiful, Your Grace.”

“Daenerys.” She gave him a small smile. “Thank you. Though, I’ve only been here a few short weeks. It hardly feels like home.”

“Did you conquer the keep?”

She shook her head. “No, it had been abandoned. There’s a lot of backstory as to how I came to be here in Westeros.”

“Westeros. That’s where we are now?”

She nodded. “On the island known as Dragonstone. My family’s ancestral seat.”

“Why did you just take it back?”

She picked up her glass of wine and took a long sip before she leaned back in her chair a little. “I was born here, but my family was in the midst of being ousted from power. My older brother had died in war, my mother died giving birth to me, my father was killed by his guard, and my other brother and I were sent across the sea to Essos to live in exile.”

He shook his head as he looked at her. “I’m sorry.”

“It gets worse before it gets better,” she said softly. “My brother sold me to a warlord for an army so he could take back our crown. He never got the army he wanted but I was sold all the same.”

He couldn’t fathom this. No matter what Loki had done to him, he couldn’t imagine caring so little about him that he would sell him. But then, Loki had no qualms about allowing him to possibly perish in the arena. “But you were a princess.”

She nodded. “I was and highly coveted. People either wanted me dead or to use me for their own gain. My brother fell into the later category. My husband and his people came to love me, and Viserys… was a mad fool who paid for his sins with his life.”

Thor leaned forward. “I told you I just discovered I had a sister. My father told me as he was dying. I knew nothing about her or the history of my family. How we came to take what was ours. I always thought my family was peaceful until my sister revealed the truth, that my father took what was his with blood.”

“And your brother?”

He sighed. “Adopted brother. He was part of the Joutenheim. A race of ice people. My father hid that from us as well. Loki… sought power. He helped get me exiled and away from my father. He was working toward his own goal of becoming king of Asgard.”

“So, you were also lied to about your past and your brother betrayed you. It appears, Thor Odinson, we have more in common than we would like.”

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t wish that on you, Your Grace.”

“ _ Daenerys _ . Nor I you. However, I managed to survive and thrive. You appear to have done the same.”

He nodded. “I fight. That’s how I thrive.”

She gave him a smile. “As do I. My goal is to protect the innocent. They’ve been subjected to far too much in too little time. I know what it’s like to be alone and starving and I wish to never let anyone feel that if I can help it.”

She was quite the woman to be so little. But then, Jane wasn’t very tall and she was powerful in her own right. “You said you had a husband and you hatched your eggs on his pyre?”

“I did. He was killed by a witch.”

He shook his head and looked around the room. What a life she had led. “You remain unmarried?”

She sipped at her wine and nodded. “It’s been my experience that men are reluctant to share power. They want it all. What of you? No queen?”

He looked into his glass and sipped at the ale. It wasn’t the best he’d ever had, but it wasn’t bad. He looked up at her inquisitive expression and gave her a small smile. “There was a woman. I would have had her as my queen if she had wanted it. I’m afraid she’s too independent and far too good for me.”

“You are a strange one, Thor. I’ve rarely heard of men speak of women as you do. Most men in this world only see a woman’s worth for what’s between her legs.”

Thor wrinkled his nose. “Then your men aren’t men but fools. In Asgard, we had an elite fighting group, warriors, that were women. The Valkyrie. They rode in on their winged-horses, wielding swords. They were our ultimate defense. I wanted to join them when I was little.”

“Given that you’re a king, can you not join them now?”

He shook his head. “They don’t need me. In fact, I think I would get in the way.”

She gave him a small smirk. “How long do you intend to stay in Westeros?”

“I’d like to see more of this world. Hear more about your people.”

She tilted her head. “I would ask a favor of you.”

“Whatever you ask, Your Grace.”

“I would request that you stay, as my guest, and advisor, for as long as you are here. I think we could learn a great deal from one another.”

Thor gave her a smile. “I would be delighted, Daenerys.”

She nodded. “Good. I actually have a diplomatic meeting tomorrow. The King in the North is coming to treat with me. I expect he’ll bend the knee.”

“The King in the North? What do you know about him?”

“I know that he is the bastard son of one of the most nobel men in the kingdom. At least, that’s what my Hand tells me.”

“Your.. .hand?”

“Ah, Lord Tyrion. He’s my top advisor. The little man,” she explained. 

“I thought you were going to tell me that you talked to your hands.”

She laughed and it was a pretty sound. “No. That is just what we call them. The King in the North won back his home from an evil man and now wishes to have a meeting with me.”

“And you think he’s coming to swear fealty.”

“I cannot fathom another reason that a son of Ned Stark would want to meet with me. There is some recent bad blood between our families.”

Thor shrugged. “You shouldn’t bear the weight of your family’s sins. No one should.”

“Not everyone thinks like you do. Mad King’s Daughter is one of the names the people call me.”

“Your father?”

She nodded. “And he was mad. He killed people and enjoyed watching it. He wanted to destroy an entire city. It’s why he was killed.” He watched her as she shrugged a shoulder. “I never met him and from what people have told me it was good I didn’t. They said my mother was good, kind, and loved me, so that brings me some comfort.”

He leaned forward and braced his elbows on the table. “I was an arrogant child. I was certain of my destiny and being king. But it was my father who showed me that I had to earn the title. My brother only sought power. My sister sought destruction. What do you seek?”

She looked down at her wine. “I look for home,” she said softly. 

“You’re sitting in your ancestral seat. Do you not feel it?”

She shook her head. “I’m beginning to think that home isn’t a place.”

He nodded. “You’re right. It isn’t. Home is a people. A purpose. If you have those then you have home.”

“What do you seek, Thor?”

He shrugged. “Depends on the day, I suppose. I long for a good fight, on occasion. I miss my mother. My father. My home world was destroyed and my people are seeking a new location to live.”

“Is that why you’re here? You could settle here with your people.”

He gave her a smile. “That is more than generous, however, they have found somewhere in Midgard.”

“Where is Midgard?”

“Earth. It’s where… I was sent during my exile. It is now under my protection.”

“What was your home like?”

“Beautiful. Open. Full of life.”

“And it was destroyed?”

He nodded. “Ancient prophecy deemed it would happen and it had to in order to stop my sister. It pained all of us to watch it, but she couldn’t be released to other worlds. She would have… destroyed them all. Not that I really wanted to be king, but it couldn’t be her.”

She nodded. “I know that feeling all too well.”

*~*

He met the little man in the throne room as he left his chambers that morning. “Ah, Hand,” he said with a congenial smile. 

“Tyrion, actually.”

“Yes, Tyrion. Lord Tyrion?”

He gave a heavy sigh. “I suppose I still am. Though I did kill my father so I’m not sure the title still remains.”

Thor tilted his head as he examined the little man. “You killed your father?”

Tyrion shifted on his feet. “It’s far too early and I’m far too sober to have this conversation but… yes. It’s a long story. How did your dinner with the Queen fair?”

“It went well. She is a remarkable woman,” he said as Tyrion began walking and he followed. 

“She is. She frees slaves, rides dragons, and listens when most rulers wouldn’t.”

“She told me of her time in exile,” he said as they were soon joined by the dark skinned beauty. “Good morning. I’m afraid I didn’t get your name.”

“Missandei of Naath.”

“A beautiful name,” he said with a nod. “Very musical sound. And you are an advisor as well?”

“Missandei is another brilliant woman,” Tyrion told him. “She speaks over nineteen languages.”

Thor smiled. “Do you speak Asgardian?”

She shook her head. “No. Is that the language of your home land?”

He nodded as they walked down the winding steps. “Yes, but it’s not in use. I took it as an elective when I was studying.”

“I would love if you could teach me,” she said with a smile. “If you will be staying a while.”

Tyrion looked up at him. “Ah, yes, how long will you be staying?”

“I’m exploring worlds. The Queen has asked that I act as an advisor while I am here, though. I think we can learn from each other.” They arrived on the beach and he could see a small ship rowing to shore. “Will she not meet him on the beach herself?”

Tyrion shook his head. “While I know Jon Snow, and trust him, the Queen does not. We’re going to get them to hand over their weapons and then take him to meet with her.”

“Probably safer that way,” he said and then looked at Tyrion. “Why didn’t you try to take my weapon from me?”

Tyrion gave him an odd look. “You came into the throne room from the ceiling in a flash of light. Honestly I was a bit afraid you were going to kill us all.”

He shook his head. “I was surprised to land inside a structure. I usually find myself outside.”

“Perhaps it was a pathway already forged and you simply followed it. Dragonstone wasn’t always there,” Missandei offered.

Thor smiled but Tyrion was the one to speak. “A brilliant mind.”

The boat rode onto shore and two men stepped forward. Neither looking like he thought a king would. However the sword at the younger man’s hip had him intrigued. “The Bastard of Winterfell,” Tyrion greeted him.

“The Dwarf of Casterly Rock.”

Thor didn’t think either greeting was suitable, however both men smiled and shook hands which caused him to smile. Perhaps this  _ would _ be so he could swear fealty if he and Tyrion got along. 

“Picked up some scars along the road?” the King questioned. He did wonder if the little man had been in battle. Perhaps he was a warrior too. 

“It was a long road.”

The old man stepped up beside Jon and he held out his hand. “Ser Davos Seaworth.”

“Ah, the Onion Knight.”

Tyrion glanced over his shoulder at Thor and Missandei. “This is Thor Odinson and Missandei of Naath, the Queen’s most trusted advisor.”

Missandei gave them a smile. “The Queen thanks you for your long journey. Now, if you would please hand over your weapons.”

He tilted his hand as he watched the King give a wary look to the old man at his side and then a tight smile. “Of course.”

He loosened his sword belt and Thor stepped forward. “May I?” The King nodded and Thor pulled the white wolf handle up to examine the blade and smiled. “What is this metal?”

“Valyrian steel,” he answered. 

“Are you a skilled swordsman?” Thor asked as he looked at the King, taking in his dark scowl.

“I can hold my own.”

The old man scoffed at his side. “One of the best I’ve seen.”

This caused Thor’s smile to widen. “Wonderful. Perhaps while you’re here we can spar. It’s been a while since I had a good fight.”

He handed the sword over to the rider waiting to take it from him. Ser Davos began walking beside Missandei and he walked beside the King. “You’re from the North?”

“Aye. Where are you from?”

“A small place,” he answered. “Your scar over your eye? Did you get that in battle?”

Jon nodded. “Technically, a man’s familiar attacked me after I killed him.”

“What animal?”

“A hawk.”

“Dragons and hawks in this world?” he questioned but neither answered him.

They started up the stairs and Tyrion looked back at the King. “And Sansa? How is she?”

“She’s well.”

“A sham of a marriage. And unconsummated.” Thor didn’t know who they were speaking about, but an unconsummated marriage sounded miserable to him. 

“I didn’t ask,” he answered back. 

“She’s much smarter than she lets on,” the little man said, sounding almost amused.

“She’s starting to let on. My people think I’m a fool for coming here.”

“If I had been your advisor I would have advised against it. Stark men don’t fair well in the South.”

“I’m not a Stark,” he answered back and a great roar filled the air as Drogon flew over the top of them and the King and his man fell to the ground as they stared up in wonder.

Tyrion helped him up but it was Thor who spoke. “Magnificent. That was Drogon. If you’re impressed by them, wait until you meet their mother!” he said as he pushed past them and walked on.

*~*

These talks were not going well from his estimation. Neither wanted to be held up to the specters of their past but both were relying on the past to prove their worth. 

“Your Grace everyone you know will die if we do not defeat the enemy to the North,” the King said, warning harsh in his voice.

“As far as I can see,  _ you _ are the enemy to the North.”

“I am not your enemy.” Thor glanced at Daenerys and could see how rigid she was holding herself. “The dead are the enemy.”

“ _ The dead _ ? That another figure of speech?” She directed the question at Tyrion but he could see the King shift a bit.

“The Army of the Dead is on the march.”

“The Army of the Dead?” Tyrion questioned. 

“The dead are real. The Night King is real. I’ve fought them.”

Could it be possible? Could the dead actually have formed an army? His blood ran cold as he thought about his sister, the gatekeeper of Hell. Control over the dead. It was possible, but he would embarrass the queen by speaking out of turn. They had to work this out between them. 

“You don’t know me well, My Lord, but do you think I’m a madman or a liar?” the King questioned Tyrion.

“No, I don’t think you’re either of those things,” he was quick to answer. 

“ The Army of the Dead is real. The White Walkers are real. The  [ Knight King ](https://genius.com/Game-of-thrones-the-queens-justice-annotated#note-17970655) is real. I've seen them. If they get past the wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves—” he took a step forward but her guards stepped towards him. He looked at them, obviously realizing that to advance would be his death. “We’re finished.”

It was quiet and Thor looked at her, waiting for her response. “We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course.” Thor watched the King as she spoke, and nearly smirked to see that he was frustrated with the direction of this conversation, but also unable to take his eyes off the Queen. “I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all of their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I have been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen.” He couldn’t help but smile a bit as he heard the fire in her voice, the conviction. “The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea. Any sea. They did for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms. And I will.”

“You’ll be ruling over a graveyard if we don’t defeat the Night King.”

They were locked in a battle of wills, both silent, taking the measure of the other. The little man stepped up then. “The war against my sister has already begun. You can’t expect us to halt hostilities to fight… whatever it was you saw beyond the Wall.”

The older man, the Onion Knight, Tyrion had called him, stepped up then. “You don’t believe him. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense.” Thor wasn’t sure that it did. He’d seen a lot in his travels. “But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros. He was the first to make allies with Wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard.” Thor looked down for just a moment, having only known this king for a few moments, but impressed by him. Were all the people in this land as accomplished as the King and Queen appeared to be. “All those hard son's of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him.” The Queen turned her head to look the knight as he continued to tout Jon Snow’s accomplishments. “All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own—” He stopped speaking as the King turned at looked at him abruptly. 

A knife in the heart for his people? Had that actually happened? Did he survive it? He had to, otherwise, how else would be there?

Something unspoken passed between the King and knight, but the older man continued to speak. “If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.”

Things got worse from there, in his estimation. Not only did the King refuse to bend the knee, but the Queen declared he was in open rebellion. Not good for this Northern kingdom. And how was he expected to get the armies and dragons of the queen, her assistance, if he wasn’t willing to give anything in return? Luckily, the bald man came almost sprinting into the room and distracted everyone from the conversation. She dismissed the King and his advisor.

*~*

They all left the room after learning that two of her allies were attacked and no more. She looked defeated by this news. She stood at the large open window and stared out at the sea. “Anything I can do, Your Grace?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t expect it to be this difficult.”

Thor gave a small nod. “Ruling is hard.”

“You said you weren’t king by choice.”

“No, but I became king because I was the only one. Call it destiny or bad luck, but it’s not what I want.”

She had her arms folded over her chest. “I became queen because I felt as if I was the only one who could protect the people. The ones who swore to follow me… I would do anything to protect them. But it’s not what I would choose.”

Thor cleared his throat. “I sounds to me like the King in the North had a similar experience. Did you hear? He was selected by his men.”

She heaved a sigh. “Army of the Dead...” she shook her head, “It’s unbelievable.”

Thor tilted his head at her. “Not as unbelievable as you’d like to think. I’ve seen some rather bizarre things in my travels.”

“You believe him?” she questioned.

“A dishonest man would have flattered you, offered you his kingdom to get control of your armies, would have tried to seduce you. He didn’t do any of those things.”

She brow furrowed as she stared out at the water. “I’m more used to that than outright defiance.”

“I’m not saying that everything he said is true, but I feel that if he was looking to manipulate or lie to you, there are better ways of achieving that. My brother was the king of deception.” He shook his head. “Logically speaking, what would be his purpose in telling you about this army and that he needs your help if he didn’t actually need it? If you went North and it turned out there was no army, your dragons would set the place on fire. Your armies would swarm the North and they would lose their kingdom anyway.”

Daenerys frowned. “And if it’s true that means I have a bigger problem than Cersei sitting on the throne.”

“I can speak with him,” Thor offered.

“Oh? And say what?”

“I know the burdens you both carry. Allow me to speak to him on your behalf.”

She gave him a nod. “If you think it will work.”

“It can’t hurt, can it?” he asked, nudging her with his elbow.

She gave a smile. “I don’t suppose it can.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next is dinner and the first person from Westeros to visit Daenerys and he asks a huge favor.


End file.
